1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for displaying a pulse sequence of a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system is an apparatus that is configured for acquiring a sectional image of a part of an object by expressing, in a contrast comparison, a strength of an MR signal with respect to a radio frequency (RF) signal generated in a magnetic field having a specific strength. For example, if an RF signal that only resonates a specific atomic nucleus (for example, a hydrogen atomic nucleus) is emitted for an instant toward the object, which has been placed in a strong magnetic field, and then such emission stops, an MR signal is emitted from the specific atomic nucleus, and thus the MRI system may receive the MR signal and acquire an MR image.
In general, a plurality of RF pulses and a plurality of gradient pulses are sequentially applied to an object for a relatively long time in order to acquire an MR image of the object. Such series of RF pulses and gradient pulses may be referred to as an MRI pulse sequence.
Further, the MRI pulse sequence may be set by a user. The MRI pulse sequence that is set by the user may be displayed as a pulse sequence schematic diagram.